By the Light of the Stars
by Emmeebee
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one-shots featuring Rey and Poe as friends, allies, and partners. Written in response to the DamereyDaily prompts.
1. A New Course

Sitting cross-legged on her bed, Rey pours through the ancient Jedi texts she took with her from Ahch-To. They're fascinating, and no matter how many times she reads them, it feels like there's still more to learn.

Yet the more she reads, the more she's struck by how lonely and isolating some of the Jedi teachings feel. Padawans of old were taken away from their families as infants and taught to let go of those connections so nothing would distract them from the task of maintaining law and order.

Most never saw their families again — or if they did, it was brief.

Any sign of continued affection for their past was treated as a failure. Anyone who questioned it was viewed with suspicion.

It's uncomfortably similar to what the First Order did to the children they kidnapped and brainwashed into being stormtroopers. The motives and methods were different, but the underlying concept was the same: children too young to understand what was happening being told to give themselves over to the collective.

Besides, if there's one thing she's learnt above all since leaving Jakku, it's the importance of friendship and camaraderie. She can survive by herself; she has never doubted that. Still, it's only when she's surrounded by people she loves that she can truly thrive.

People matter. Love matters. A life without attachments is barely a life at all, and the Jedi cannot stand tall above everyone else, the sole keepers of mystical knowledge and power.

All that does is open up the way for the Dark Side to take root.

The question, of course, is what to replace those teachings with. The old ways were flawed, but they were there for a reason. While she wants no part in an order that requires children to denounce their parents, there does need to be measures in place to ensure the Jedi don't let their attachments blind them.

After all, overwhelmed by her fear, confusion and frustration at both herself and Ben, she almost killed Chewie.

But how can she give others an answer to that issue when she's still trying to find the balance in her own life?

Sighing, Rey gently closes the book and sets it aside on her bedside table. As impatient as she is to spread the Jedi teachings, Rose is right: if something is worth doing, it's worth doing well. She can afford to take a few extra months to make sure the new Jedi Order doesn't have the same flaws as the last.

Leaning over the desk on the other side of their quarters, Poe's examining a map of the galaxy, making the occasional note on his datapad.

Rey isn't the only one with wrongs to right. While Finn and Jannah are working on deprogramming other stormtroopers, Poe is leading the remainder of the Resistance in addressing the intergalactic atrocities that have been left to fester since the Jedi were decimated.

For a moment, she watches him, smiling involuntarily. She still isn't quite used to sharing living space with someone, but it's a nice kind of different. It's the kind that she never wants to end.

'I'm going to take a speeder out,' she says, standing. 'I bet I can beat you to that old creek.'

When he turns to her, his eyes are alight. 'Give me two minutes to wrap this up and you're on.'

* * *

A/N: For DamereyDaily. Prompt: 'unspin the laws' from The Universe by May Swenson


	2. Hers

Rey has never had much. Even when she was little, before her parents left, she knew it was important to use their credits and rations wisely; they were never at risk of starving, but they never had much to spare, either.

It grew even worse during her time scavenging for Unkar. Apart from the bare necessities — her clothes, her staff, her cooking pot — the only things she owned were any trinkets she'd found while scouring the desert but hadn't been able to sell.

That didn't change much after Rey joined the Resistance. She no longer had to barter for food, but there weren't many opportunities to collect _things _when she was constantly looking forward rather than around. Preparing for their next encounter with Kylo Ren didn't leave much time for anything else.

But now the war's over, everything's different. Living in a small cottage on a planet covered with lush grass and deep lakes, Rey and Poe have both the means and the space to create a home of their own. There's a good supply of food in their larder, and pieces of art and beaded jewellery from the planets and festivals they've visited decorate each room.

Still, as reassuring as it is to have those things, and as comforting as it is to look at them and enjoy the memories, they fade in comparison to the relationships she's built.

Her friendships — Finn, Rose, Kaydel… Her mentors — Luke, Leia, Han…

And Poe.

She smiles reflexively at the thought of him. Out of everything she's gained over the past few years, their marriage is by far the most precious.

* * *

A/N: DamereyDaily prompt: 'You are the best thing that's ever been mine' from Mine by Taylor Swift


	3. Hold On

It didn't hit Rey during the war. Everything she thought and did was focused on her mission — defeat the First Order, turn Ben, save lives — that her mind was too preoccupied to bother with finding new things to worry about.

But the first time Poe flies away after it's all over, her breath catches in her throat. She knows it's foolish; he's just going on a routine supply run, and Chewie and BB8 are both going with him, so it isn't as if he'll be in any danger. And while their relationship is still in its fledgling stages, she trusts him not to disappear like her parents did.

Still, something inside Rey clenches at the possibility that he may not return. She knows how the winds of time twist and turn, tainting even the fairest of flight conditions. What guarantee does she have, really, that he'll make it back this time, or next time, or that she will the time after that?

Now that she has things to lose — people, plans, promises — it's as if she has to be careful in a way she never did before.

Except they've already made it through battles, victories and losses alike, and they've come out stronger than before. With that behind them, what can overwhelm them now?

All they have to do is hold onto each other, and they'll be able to weather any storm.

* * *

A/N: DamereyDaily prompt: 'Say that you'll hold me forever; say that the wind won't change on us' from All I've Ever Known by Hadestown


	4. Anchored

The days blur together until Poe isn't sure if it's been weeks, months or even years. He's been in the enemy stronghold for so long that he can't think straight. His only visitors are the stormtroopers that bring him his rations and, occasionally, Kylo Ren.

Sometimes, he wants answers. At others, he's in a gloating mood.

Neither bodes well for Poe or the people on the outside.

Questioned, tortured, and barely given enough food to survive, he can't last much longer. He'd stop eating altogether if he didn't know word would get back to Ren, who would compel him to keep going.

At this point, Poe knows his main purpose is as bait. He's important to Rey and Finn, which means as long as the First Order has him, their focus will be split.

He hopes they don't try to find him. It's too dangerous.

He hopes they save him. He can't take any more of this.

Knowing them, as long as either of them has breath in their lungs, they'll never give up on getting to him.

Not years, then. Not months, either. It must have been weeks.

A faint, ethereal blue glow lights up the end of the corridor. Pale and wispy, it reminds him of the ghost stories his parents used to tell him when he was a child.

Maybe his sleep-deprived brain is fooling him.

But then it grows brighter, and a silhouette rounds the corner — lightsaber in hand.

His eyes widen. His voice is rough from lack of use as he asks, 'Rey?'

'I'm so sorry,' she replies, rushing to him and using the saber to break his bonds. There's panic in her eyes as her gaze sweeps over him, looking for injuries. 'We came as fast as we could. The First Order has been attacking planets to keep us distracted.'

Poe touches the back of her hand, and she smiles faintly at the familiar gesture.

'Finn and Chewie are holding off the stormtroopers. We need to get out of here.'

That sounds like the best idea he's heard in a while. Poe doesn't know how long it will take for him to recover, but anchored as he is by her earnest eyes, he knows he'll get there.

* * *

A/N: DamereyDaily prompt: 'What's that? In the distance? Such a ghostly glow.' from Journey On from Ragtime


	5. He Knows

Poe knows who Rey is before he sees her.

To be fair, everyone in the Resistance does; news spreads fast on their base, especially when that news is that they have a new ally who is strong in the Force. Scrambling for hope as they are, any sign of a tactical advantage is treasured.

But the first time he heard about her wasn't through gossip or a briefing. It wasn't even from Finn, who's desperate to find her and keep her from harm.

No, it was from BB-8, who gushes about her every chance he gets. Rey saved him from the First Order, keeping him safe and allowing him to finish his mission. To the droid, that makes her one of his favourite people.

And if BB-8 likes her, Poe does, too. He's faced certain death countless times with that droid, and he trusts his judgement without question.

So when the boulders start to move aside, creating a path to safety, he knows she has something to do with it. When he sees BB-8 talking to her on the ship afterwards, he wants nothing more than to join them.

And when he introduces himself to her, only for her to tell him her own name in response, he already knows.

* * *

A/N: Prompt: 'I know' from The Empire Strikes Back


	6. The Other Way

Poe doesn't like waiting for the morning any more than Rey does, but there's no use fretting over the unchangeable. If there's one thing he knows, it's the importance of making do with what he has. In this case, what he has is a damaged ship and skimmers that can't be used until the waves calms down.

From the frustrated look in her eyes as they reach camp and start to prepare to work on the Falcon, however, it's clear the idea doesn't sit well with her. That's why he follows her when she ducks away, hoping to reassure her.

'Are you alright?' he asks as he falls into step beside her.

She nods. 'Just restless. I don't like being here when we should be there.'

'Neither do I, but even if we were able to go now, we'd still have to wait until Falcon's fixed to leave.' Rey's expression is as stubborn as ever, reminding him of himself when he's got a harebrained idea into his head. 'There's nothing we can do about it,' he says uneasily.

'What if there is?'

As they reach the crest of the hill, two skimmers come into sight – directly in front of them. Dread sits in his stomach like a pit, heavy and indigestible. Even for an experienced sailor, that would be a suicide mission. 'No. The tide's too rough.'

'I can do it.'

'Have you ever even been on a ship before?'

'The Force will help me.'

Poe reaches out, touching her arm to still her. 'Maybe it will, but what about us? Finn and I won't be able to make it across.'

'You don't have to.'

He flinches back, shocked. 'What?'

Regret flicks across her face for a moment, but then she seems to gather her resolve. 'You're the one who said you need me in the field. Here I am.' She points over at the submerged Death Star. 'That's the field. Let me get there.'

'We do,' he says slowly, 'but as part of the team, not a loose cannon. What happens if something happens to you?'

'It won't.'

'Can you read the future now, too? You're willing to leave us short a fighter and a friend for the sake of several hours?'

'Poe – '

'_Let us help_. I want to do this together, but I can't if you keep leaving us behind.' He knows she isn't used to letting people in, and he doesn't blame her for it. But while her independence is her strength, it could one day be her downfall. If he can keep that from happening, he's going to.

But Rey has to be the one to let them in.

'Don't keep shutting us out.'

'You don't understand,' she says, the words overflowing with frustration, tears welling in her eyes. 'I need this to be over. I need this darkness gone. Every day we wait is a day too long.'

'Rey,' he says quietly, 'killing Palpatine won't kill the darkness inside you. Neither will turning Kylo Ren. The only thing that can do that is you.'

'I've been trying my whole life. I don't know any other way.'

'Your problem is you've been trying alone. You fight back against something like this with love – with friendship. You cling to those things instead of pushing them away.'

Indecision written across her face, Rey doesn't answer immediately.

Poe has no idea whether she's going to agree or press forward with her original plan. All he can do is hope. He won't be able to help her if she doesn't let him in. And as much as he may want to, as much as he cares about her, if she chooses to take a skimmer out now, he won't be able to follow her.

'Alright,' she says, turning away from the skimmers and back to the camp. 'But if the weather's not better tomorrow, I'm going anyway.'

* * *

A/N: Prompt: 'Anywhere you go, let me go too. Love me: that's all I ask of you.' from All I Ask of You from Phantom of the Opera


	7. One Thing On Her Mind

Poe has been called many things over the years – some flattering, others insulting. For the most part, he lets the words slide off him, not putting too much stock in other people's opinions.

But one thing he has never been accused of is being a subtle flirt. It's a way of being for him; when he meets someone he likes, he makes it clear. After all, what's the point in hiding it?

That's why the situation with Rey is so confounding. From the first, he felt a spark with her, and that has only grown stronger over the weeks they've fought at one another's side.

And the whole time, he has been flirting with his usual candour, yet she doesn't seem to have noticed.

Is she trying to ignore them, hoping he stops? That's not like her; she knows her own mind and speaks it freely, and she would tell him if his interest were unwelcome.

Has she just not noticed his overtures? It's hard to wrap his head around. But from what she's said, she hasn't had much experience with relationships; being with someone would have made her vulnerable to them. Maybe she doesn't recognise them for what they are – maybe she assumes it's how he is with everyone.

One day, after Poe and Rey exchange their usual quick banter after a mission, only for her to excuse herself to go and practice the Jedi way, he catches Rose's eye.

Her smile is sad, her gaze understanding. 'Give her time. Everyone keeps telling her she's the one who will save the galaxy; she's convinced that if we fail, it'll be her fault.'

'That's ridiculous.' All thoughts of flirting and overtures flee from his mind. Poe knows people see her as a hero – heck, _he _does – but rebellions don't rest on one person's shoulders, not matter how heroic they may be. Win or lose, it's a group effort.

Rose shrugs. 'The way people are acting, I don't blame her for thinking it.'

'Me neither,' he admits.

Rey holds herself with quiet purpose, giving off the impression that she's always thinking about something important and unknowable. Despite his best efforts, most of the people on the base give her a wide berth, not wanting to disturb her. He can see why she feels pressured to spend all her free time practicing.

But it's not healthy to be that focused on something for long periods of time. She may win them the war, but she risks losing herself in the process.

It hasn't been long since Rey left; it shouldn't be too hard to catch up to her.

'I'll try speaking to her.'

* * *

A/N: Prompt: 'She's at that age where she only has one thing on her mind.' 'Boys?' 'Homicide.' from Addams Family Values


	8. Right Woman, Wrong Time

Poe laughed as he lay out his cards to reveal a straight flush and gathered in the tokens he'd won. 'Even broken clocks get it right sometimes,' he said self-deprecatingly. 'It was bound to happen eventually.'

The others at his table shifted uneasily, some calling for a rematch. They'd all bet big on that last hand, and Poe knew it would rankle them for a stranger to walk away victorious, especially one who had been losing all night.

Only one of the players didn't protest. A woman named Rey was beaming in a way that was so genuine, it bordered on dangerous. She leant forward, and her golden dress caught the light from a chandelier, glittering like sunshine and sand and all things warm. 'I _said_ you were just having a run of bad luck!'

Of course, as Palpatine's granddaughter and the heir to his gambling empire, she could afford to be gracious. The loss of a few thousand credits was paltry to her. Multiply that by ten and it might give her pause.

_Might_.

It was hard to hold that against her when she was so down-to-earth. Rey was new to this lifestyle – she'd spent her childhood living in public housing with her parents before moving in with her grandfather after they died when she was seventeen. From what Poe's sources said, when she _did _win, she donated double her winnings to charity.

Earnest, beautiful and resourceful, she was a force to contend with. If Palpatine ever managed to recruit her into his mafia work, Poe's job would get exponentially harder.

One side of his mouth twitched up into a wry smile. 'I should've known better than to second-guess a pro.'

'Oh, I'm far from a pro. I just like seeing where my grandfather works.' At a sign from the dealer, Rey passed her cards back to him to be shuffled, and Poe did the same. 'But I do have a habit of being right all the time, at least according to my friends. Of course, when they say it, they don't always mean it as a good thing.'

'I'll keep that in mind next time.' Poe let his cards be collected as well. 'I suppose I can stay for another game. See if my luck holds out.'

'That may not be the wisest choice,' she said bluntly. 'Usually, this is when people start losing.'

Poe raised his eyebrows at her honesty as the dealer cleared his throat.

Rey smiled sheepishly. 'Sorry, Quintus. I know I'm not supposed to say things like that, but it's the truth. Still, Toron, if you want to stay, I can't say I'll be disappointed.'

The sound of his cover name coming from her lips hit him like a slap, harsh and unexpected even though it really shouldn't have been.

'Then I'm all yours,' he said, but even as her cheeks reddened, the words felt wrong on his tongue.

If things had been different, he would have spent the evening charming her, the night bedding her and, likely, as many years as he could loving her. She was the kind of woman he could build a life with.

It was a shame she would hate him when all of this was over.

As soon as Finn and Rose found evidence implicating Palpatine, they would all be leaving. After that, the next time Poe saw Rey would be when he testified against her grandfather in court.

She was smart; she was sure to realise that his directive had been to keep her occupied so she didn't stumble across his colleagues searching the back rooms. Even if she blamed Palpatine for his actions, as he suspected she would, it would be difficult to be near the person who had taken him down.

Quintus dealt out the next hand and Poe surveyed his cards, focusing on his breathing to re-centre his focus.

Maybe, when Rey realised the extent of her grandfather's crimes, she would be able to forgive Poe. Maybe not.

Either way, dealing with Palpatine was and had to remain his priority.

* * *

A/N: Prompt: 'I keep meeting all the right people – at all the wrong times.' from _Monsters I've Met _by Shel Silverstein


	9. Different Moons

The moon sits high in the sky, its bright pink hue stark against the dark night. Staring up at it from his gently swaying hammock, Poe can count on one hand how many times he's seen that shade of pink in the natural world.

Three weeks have passed since he landed on Glybersh, and it still makes him stop and stare every time.

It's amazing how unique every planet is — how something as innocuous as the colour of the moon or the taste of water can differ so drastically, even within systems. He's been to worlds with near zero gravity and worlds where everyone lives underground.

Anything someone might take for granted as universal is actually only one of thousands, if not millions, of possibilities. For everything he grew up believing as fact, someone else had the exact opposite experience.

It's one of the reasons he learnt to fly.

And it's one of the reasons he's so drawn to Rey. She, more than anyone, understands how special that first step onto another planet is, that first sight of something new and unexpected and amazing. She, more than anyone, understands his wanderlust.

After all, she feels it even more than he does.

Contentment warms him at the thought of his fiancée. She's systems away at the moment, searching for new sources of kyber crystals while he searches for new recruits for the new peacekeeping force Leia is establishing.

Is it night where she is? Is she, too, looking up at a moon, or two, or even three?

Wherever she is, and whatever planet she's on, he hopes it's as magnificent as this one.

* * *

A/N: 'Just remember, every time you look up at the moon, I, too, will be looking at a moon. Not the same moon, obviously, That's impossible.' from season 6 episode 5 of Parks and Rec


End file.
